The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf's Wrath
by The Elimist
Summary: Ganon breaks free of the Sacred Realm, now Link must seek the help of Clock Town. Please Read. Very intresting. No flames, please.^_^
1. The Sacred Realm

Note: I do not own any characters in this story except myself. All are owned by Nintendo  
  
  
  
Note2: this takes place after majora's mask so Link and Zelda are children. Final Note: "" represent sounds and () are thoughts  
  
  
  
Zelda: Link, give me the ocarina, with it I can send you back to your own time.  
  
Link gives Zelda the ocarina.  
  
Gannondorf: you fools  
  
A sword erupts from Zelda's chest  
  
Zelda: Link!  
  
Link: NO!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: you forgot in the sacred realm one can travel through time and one with power can exit the realm! Now I will destroy you!!!  
  
With one swift blow, Gannon slashes Link.  
  
Link: NO "gahg"  
  
Link falls to the ground.  
  
Link: NO!! Hu? It was a.a dream.  
  
He lay awake on his bed.  
  
Link: That's the fourth time this week. (Could it true? Can Gannon travel through time?)  
  
Milo: hey! What's all the racket? You being attacked or something? Link: no, it's nothing.  
  
Milo: good, I don't like screaming when I work!  
  
Link: since it's light I guess I'll get some breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile outside a young girl was trying to get into the village  
  
Elimist (The Kokiri Village guard): who are you? Never seen you around before don't think.  
  
Zelda: I need to see Link right away!  
  
Elimist: What's your name?  
  
Zelda: Princes Zelda.  
  
Elimist: you're the one in Link's stories!  
  
Zelda: Yes, now take me to him.  
  
Elimist: he lives right in that tree over there, the one with the picture of a kid slaying a dragon.  
  
Zelda: Link!  
  
Link: Zelda? What are you doing here?  
  
Zelda: something terrible has happened!  
  
Link: what?  
  
Zelda: You remember seven years from now when we imprisoned ganondorf?  
  
Link: Yea?  
  
Zelda: He somehow manage to-"Thunder" They rush outside.  
  
Link: GANON!!! ZELDA RUN!!! They get out of the way as soon as a tree falls right where they use to be.  
  
Ganon: Wahahahah, you fools cannot escape me this time!  
  
Link: Quick, into the lost woods!  
  
Zelda: Link look out!  
  
A huge rock was about to crush him.  
  
A mighty owl sweeps in and picks up Link just in time.  
  
Link: Kaepora!  
  
Kaepora: I came when I heard the thunder.  
  
They make it into the lost woods.  
  
Zelda: Ganon doesn't know the way to the Sacred Meadow, head for it!  
  
Kaepora: I will leave you now.  
  
Link: All right  
  
They make it to the meadow and find Saria waiting.  
  
Link: Saria!  
  
Saria: Yes Link, I'm safe. Hey whose she?  
  
Zelda: Princes Zelda of Hyrule.  
  
Saria: I have a strange feeling I know you somewhere.  
  
Zelda: I never have been in this village.  
  
Saria: Then how do you know Link?  
  
Link: This may sound strange, but the stories I told are true. Saria: That would explain that warlock running amok.  
  
Zelda: Link, our spies reported what looks like an army of stalfos and dinolfos before he killed them.  
  
Link: how can we fight them?  
  
Zelda: all the races combined will not be enough to stop him.  
  
Just then the skull kid from majora's mask ran up to link.  
  
Skull Kid: Link, what's going on? I heard big sound from the village!  
  
Link: That's it!  
  
Zelda: what's it?  
  
Link: Termina!  
  
S.K: yea!  
  
Zelda & Saria: what?  
  
To make a long story short link told them about his adventures in Termina.  
  
Link: ok, we need an army of twice the size of one we can get. Almost every one has a counterpart in Termina. If we can convince them to help us, we will have just enough people to fight!  
  
Zelda: ok, ill go to Termina.  
  
S.K: wait! It dangerous, I go to.  
  
Link: ok, saria and I will stay here and get the armies.  
  
S.K: this way Zelda.  
  
Tatl: Wait!!  
  
S.K: hu? Tatl: you'll need me  
  
S.K: All right, come on.  
  
They leave.  
  
Link: Saria let's go.  
  
Saria: how will we get out without being seen?  
  
Link: I got an idea.  
  
Link takes out his fairy ocarina.  
  
He plays prelude of light  
  
Saria: oh how beautiful  
  
The swirling fairy light things move around them. 


	2. Goron City

Note: I do not own any characters  
  
  
  
Saria: Where are we?  
  
Link: The Temple of Time.  
  
Saria: oh  
  
Link: We need to get the help of the military here.  
  
So they talked to the head guard and to make a long story short he agreed.  
  
Link: Now for the gorons.  
  
They went through kakriko village.  
  
Guard: wait! You aren't going to death mountain are you? Its dangerous.  
  
Link: you must let us through, if you don't the all of Hyrule could be destroyed.  
  
Guard: I just know I'm gona regreat this.  
  
They got to goron city, dodging the spider-like creatures on the way. On the bottem floor, Link played Zelda's lullaby.  
  
Darunia: you aren't a royal messenger! Be gone!  
  
And with that he went back into his room.  
  
Saria: let me try  
  
She goes in and plays Saria's song. Darunia starts dancing.  
  
Daunia: alright you have my attention, what do you want?  
  
Link tells him about Ganon and the Sacred Realm.  
  
Daunia: this is terrible! We will fight alongside you. But you might not get the trust of biggoron so easily.  
  
Then the climed all the way to death mountain creator.  
  
Biggoron: what do you want?  
  
They tell him the story.  
  
Biggoron: I'll help only if my childhood friend does.  
  
Link: King Zora?  
  
Biggoron: yea, him.  
  
Link: we'll try  
  
And he takes his ocarina and plays serenade of water.  
  
Biggoron: wow! You don't see that every day!  
  
And with a flash they were gone. 


	3. Deku Palace

Note: I do not own any characters in this story, all are property of Nintendo.  
  
Zelda: Slow down!  
  
Skull Kid: It's just up ahead.  
  
They stop running.  
  
Zelda: What is this place?  
  
Skull Kid: Clock tower.  
  
Zelda: Looks scary.  
  
Mask Salesman: It's YOU!!!  
  
Skull Kid: RUN!!!!  
  
They make it out of the tower.  
  
Zelda: So this is clock town.  
  
Skull Kid: We need to see the mayor.  
  
They go to the mayor's office.  
  
Counter Person: Can I help you?  
  
Zelda: We need to see the mayor.  
  
Counter Person: Do you have an appointment?  
  
Zelda: No, but it's urgent!  
  
Counter Person: No can do.  
  
Skull Kid: O.K.  
  
They leave. Outside Skull Kid hands Zelda a stone with a string attached.  
  
Skull Kid: Put this on your face.  
  
Zelda: A rock???  
  
Skull Kid: You won't be seen.  
  
She puts on the mask and they sneak in. Then they take them off.  
  
Mayor: Where did you come from?  
  
Zelda: A great evil walks in the land of Hyrule, and we need your armies to stop it.  
  
Mayor: Why should I help when we need them for the festival?  
  
Zelda: Because Ganondorf has the power to travel through place and time, and could very well take over Termina.  
  
Mayor: I see your point. Very well, I shall send word to the captains at once!  
  
Skull Kid: and can you give us an escort to the Deku Palace?  
  
Mayor: Certainly, but I warn you, the Deku King doesn't take kind to foreigners.  
  
Zelda: We'll be careful.  
  
The mayor had the head guard take them to Woodfall.  
  
Deku Guards: Who are you to intrude in the palace of the king?  
  
Skull Kid: We have come to see the torture of the foolish monkey.  
  
Guard 1: I have strict orders not to admit anyone other than fellow deku in.  
  
Guard 2: Be gone!  
  
Just then a small deku scrub came.  
  
Guard 1: Halt! This is the palace of the king, but you may enter to see the foolish monkey.  
  
Guard 2: Go straight down this hall, do not go anywhere else.  
  
And with that, they burrowed down into the flowers for who knows what reason.  
  
Zelda: now's our chance.  
  
They run over the flowers into the palace.  
  
Skull Kid: King Deku!  
  
Royal Guards: Look! It's an intruder! Get them!  
  
With his blow dart, the Skull Kid knocks them down.  
  
Zelda: Now, I suggest you listen to me.  
  
King Deku: You have my attention, if not my respect.  
  
Zelda explains about Ganondorf.  
  
Deku King: I will not help unless the water from Woodfall Temple flows pure again.  
  
Skull Kid: We will do the best we can.  
  
Clock Town Guard: And I will seek the aid of the gorons.  
  
Then they all set out to there destinations.  
  
If you want a part in the story, send me an email with what you want to be called, and what race you wish to be, ether Deku, Zora, or Goron. I will only take the first one I read for each race. And if you are picked I will email you. 


	4. Zora's Domain

Note: I don't own any characters.  
  
Link and Saria are standing on the edge of Lake Hylia.  
  
Link: We need to swim down into that passage.  
  
Saria: Does it lead straight to Zora's Domain?  
  
Link: Yea, let's go.  
  
They jumped into the icy cold water and swam into the portal.  
  
As they emerged, they saw signs cut, torches tipped, pots broken, it looked like a battle happened here.  
  
Saria: What happened?  
  
Link: Don't know, but be careful. We should head for the throne room.  
  
As they approach the platform, they find King Zora frozen in red ice.  
  
Saria: What happened?!?  
  
Link: Red ice. We need blue fire.  
  
Saria: Blue fire? Red ice?  
  
Link: Yea, I know where to get some, follow me.  
  
As they make their way down the slope they here a strange growling sound.  
  
Saria: What is that???  
  
Two iron knuckles jump out and attack.  
  
Link: Find somewhere to hide!  
  
Saria runs behind a broken torch.  
  
One of the Irons takes a swipe at link with his ax but he dodges and is hit by the other. He throws a deku nut and freezes one and lays a bomb, which blows it up.  
  
Saria: Look out!  
  
Link nearly dodges the blow.  
  
Link: Saria into the water!!!  
  
As she dives in link unleashes Din's Fire. The iron knuckle sees the flaming dome, and makes a run for the water, but his armor slows him down and is scorched.  
  
Saria climbs out of the water.  
  
They make there way to the blue flame and Link bottles an ember.  
  
They take it back to King Zora and unfreeze him.  
  
King Zora: Thank you!  
  
Saria: What happened here?  
  
King Zora: That gerudo warlord, he sent those things in here to destroy us!  
  
Link: Where is everyone else?  
  
King Zora: when our guards on the river spotted them approaching, we all hid in the waterfall cave.  
  
Link: We need them to help destroy Ganondorf.  
  
King Zora: Great! It won't take long to assemble everyone.  
  
Link: Send a message to biggoron.  
  
King Zora: Fine.  
  
Link: Our armies will gather at Lon Lon Ranch. 


End file.
